


A Page in a Book of Thousands

by Thornbriar



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Romance, Tragic Romance, honestly I don't know what to tag this under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbriar/pseuds/Thornbriar
Summary: Late entry for Krannaweek 2019: Seasons. Poems tell the story of love and loss between the two as they tie into the seasons.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 2





	A Page in a Book of Thousands

Cold bleak world heaven made,  
snow white carpets and drapes,  
distract from empty skies and,  
scattered stains on the floor,  
some saw the stains,  
others fancy the cloth,  
all felt the cold.  
He sees what heaven wrought,  
Hibernating endlessly, but never sleeping,  
then came her.

She was like a breath of fresh air,  
drew back the curtains and rolled up the carpet,  
letting in the light and giving way to new,  
Growth of spring greens and pastel flowers budding,  
A warmth she carried with her cautious and gentle,  
Something blooms within and draws him close.

Gentle warmth soon blossomed to blazing heat,  
crashing down like blue ocean waves.  
Ice by now melted in paradise,  
From her touch soft like golden sand  
Like fireworks, she lit up the black night,  
Yet also as comforting as shade she gave,  
Respite from summer rays.

Not as hot now but warmth still steeped,  
rich oranges and yellows, crisp reds all around,  
If the world was a house, she made it home,  
A season’s bounty sown, reaped and fulfilled,  
Even with little, she saw they had plenty,  
content and welcoming he’s become,  
‘Til winter's sudden return.

The colors and warmth,  
that stayed long and lasting,  
now gone all too quickly,  
with a chilly steel kiss.  
Her touch, her gaze, her company,  
fading like embers to memories lost,  
Fresh stains on the floor coat the old,  
where she was, now empty with absence,  
white carpet and drapes returned,  
Now here again,  
Cold bleak world heaven made,  
He finds himself alone.

Winters go by,  
Stains faded yet still there,  
but he also sees,  
tucked in nooks and crannies,  
the seeds she left behind,  
Against the frost,  
growing strong on their own,  
blooming in gentle blues,  
Green again persist against the decay.  
No longer here, but not truly gone,  
The warmth she carried still remains.


End file.
